Lavender Town Syndrome
thumb|300px|Imagen del PVLavender Town Syndrome (Síndrome de la Ciudad Lavanda) es una Canción Original vocaloid. La canción trata, del creepypasta de la ciudad Lavanda, del juego Pókemon Rojo, Verde y Azul. La diferencia de esta canción con Lavender Town es que esta canción esta narrada desde el punto de vista de una niña (Sonika) después de haber jugado el juego, y haber llegado a cuidad lavanda. Comentarios del autor: *''"¡F-Fantasmas váyanse!"'' Intérprete: Sonika Música, Letra y PV: Eyeris *Youtube Letras *Traducción al español por Nacha-P y Carosaurio-Gao Inglés= Video game, there's no sinning People tell me, "Please be careful!!" It seems quite fine to me. My childhood memories. My heart's pounding; I can not see! Kids are crying. Kids are dying Why did I play? I want to die I need to hold tight Get ready for the ride Seeing the light, maybe I died I can't sleep now So paranoid, I want to cry Hearing the screams Kissing my death, seeing the light Screaming out loud "Ghost go away!!" Forces... pitches... I ask... To please be preached Satanic feelings can... You please leave me? The pain... it hurts... Now I cannot take it I want... to die... the pitches are too high Someone help me, am I dying? The pitch is high! It hurts so much! Can you think I can't move? Someone help me, I'm screwed Someone help me, someone's dying! So paranoid, I want to cry Hearing the screams Kissing my death, seeing the light Screaming out loud "Ghost go away!!" Forces... pitches... I ask... To please be preached Satanic feelings can... You please leave me? The pain... it hurts... Now I cannot take it I want... to die... the pitches are too high I want... to die... the pitches are too high Forces... pitches... I ask... To please be preached Satanic feelings can... You please leave me? The pain... it hurts... Now I cannot take it I want... to die... the pitches are too high I want... to die... the pitches are too high Lavender Town... Lavender Town Syndrome Lavender Town... Lavender Town Syndrome Lavender Town... Lavender Town Syndrome Lavender Town... Lavender Town Syndrome |-| Español= Vídeo juego,no hay pecado La gente me dice,"Por favor ten cuidado" Se ve bien para mi Mis memorias de la infancia Mi corazón palpita;¡no puedo ver! Niños lloran,niños mueren ¿Por qué jugué? Quiero Morir Necesito sujetarme fuerte Preparándome para el viaje Viendo la luz,seguramente estoy muerto Ya no puedo dormir Tan paranoico,quiero llorar Escuchando los gritos Besando mi muerte,viendo la luz Gritando fuerte"¡Váyanse Fantasmas!" Fuerzas...tonos...Yo pregunto... Si puedo ser escuchada Sentimientos satánicos pueden... ¿Por favor dejarme? El dolor...duele... Ya no puedo soportarlo Quiero...morir...los tonos son muy altos Alguien ayúdeme,¿estoy muriendo? ¡El tono es muy fuerte!¡Duele mucho! ¿Puedes pensar que no me puedo mover? Alguien ayúdeme,Estoy arruinada Alguien ayúdeme,¡alguien muere! Tan paranoico,quiero llorar Escuchando los gritos Besando mi muerte,viendo la luz Gritando fuerte"¡Váyanse Fantasmas!" Fuerzas...tonos...Yo pregunto... Si puedo ser escuchada Sentimientos satánicos pueden... ¿Por favor dejarme? El dolor...duele... Ya no puedo soportarlo Quiero...morir...los tonos son muy altos Quiero...morir...los tonos son muy altos Fuerzas...tonos...Yo pregunto... Si puedo ser escuchada Sentimientos satánicos pueden... ¿Por favor dejarme? El dolor...duele... Ya no puedo soportarlo Quiero...morir...los tonos son muy altos Quiero...morir...los tonos son muy altos Cuidad Lavanda...Síndrome Ciudad Lavanda Cuidad Lavanda...Síndrome Ciudad Lavanda Cuidad Lavanda...Síndrome Ciudad Lavanda Cuidad Lavanda...Síndrome Ciudad Lavanda Curiosidades *Esta canción, tiene un Auto Cover creada por el autor. Interpretada por Macne Coco (Black) y con distinta música a la original. Categoría:Canciones Vocaloid Originales Categoría:Interpretada por Sonika